Dragon's Ark
by Karaten
Summary: Two brothers move into Hargeon Town in the year X803, bringing along with them a guild not quite unfamiliar with the term "chaos", though their part in a upcoming battle with light and darkness will push them either into glory...or into nothingness. SYOC


**A/N: Yes, this is happening. Look at end of chapter A/N for details**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Mashima**

* * *

 **X803  
** **Hargeon Town, Fiore**

"Oi, Taiga, move your ass!"

Taiga spun out of the way of the only other current occupant of the large building he currently stood in as he finally placed the table he'd been lugging down into the common room. The other man stood up, wiping at his brow before turning and scowling fiercely at Taiga. His blonde hair was matted with sweat as his green eyes held fond annoyance. He wore a black shirt that clung to his muscles with shorts and sneakers. This man was Taiga's older brother, a man of twenty years by the name of Itsuki.

"Would it kill you to not daydream and actually help out around here?" Itsuki asked, immediately lunging for Taiga as the teen simply flipped him off in response. The teen dodged the attempt, wiping at his hair to get it out of his face as he continued to dodge his brother. You wouldn't know that Taiga was related to Itsuki from the way that he looked. Where Itsuki was muscular, Taiga was lean. Where Itsuki had blonde, short hair, Taiga had long black hair, currently held up into a man-bun. Where Itsuki had a hot temper, Taiga was the cool-headed one….usually.

"Ack!" Taiga yelped as Itsuki managed to catch him in a headlock, squirming to try and avoid the noogie that Itsuki quickly began to dole out, a satisfied grin on his face. This went on for a good five minutes before a loud cough interrupted them. The two brothers broke apart as they saw a stern-looking older woman standing before them, white hair pulled into a neat braid and spectacles over her brown eyes.

"Ah, Mayor Sylvia, what can we do for you this fine day?" Itsuki said politely, Taiga straightening up beside him. Sylvia pursed her lips, looking over the two, before holding out a clipboard with a small packet of papers, Itsuki immediately taking it.

"This is the last bit of documentation the Guild Association needs from you before your guild-" She began

"Dragon's Ark." Taiga helpfully interrupted, earning himself two glares before the mayor began speaking again.

"-before Dragon's Ark can officially be declared moved in." She said shortly, clasping her hands behind her back. The two brothers moved to one of the tables, Taiga leaning over Itsuki's shoulder as he filled out the papers.

"Members? Check. Background checks? Also check. Logo? Taken care of." Itsuki muttered as he made his way down the list, Taiga helpfully pointing out things he missed or miswrote. Eventually, the elder brother reached the last line of the paperwork, something which gave them both pause.

"Designated Guildmaster?" The two chorused in unison, looking at each other and paling a bit. They...hadn't quite decided who would fill that position, especially considering the last one they'd had. Itsuki sighed, before clicking his pen and bringing it to the paper.

"Taiga...Aquus" He wrote in very clear letters, Taiga being made speechless by this decision, staying motionless as Itsuki handed the clipboard back to the mayor, who skimmed through it, nodding before bidding goodbye.

"What….what just happened?" Taiga asked, blinking at his brother, who simply grinned and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Taiga, on being the Second Guild Master of Dragon's Ark." He said, an air of finality to it. Taiga gulped, before looking over the shoulder of Itsuki at the banner that they'd installed a day earlier, bearing the logo of the guild, the same logo that each of the brothers wore on their left and right shoulders, one in blue and the other in red.

It was two small dragons, facing away from each other, both connected by the tail as if they were conjoined twins, with all of it shaped like a V.

"But...why? I mean, you helped save Wonder Village and took down that serial arsonist guy two towns over. Everyone in the guild would love it if you were guildmaster." Taiga listed Itsuki's many achievements, the elder brother sitting and relaxing, not looking too conflicted. "Besides, I'm sure Avalon would be more into you if you were guildmaster."

Itsuki blushed at the mention of Avalon before his gaze turned stern.

"Don't sell yourself short, Tai. Just last month, you worked with Fairy Tail's Gajeel to stop that monster rampage on Mount Hakobe and before that, you held off that pirate attack all by yourself to give the Rune Knights time to reach Dandelion Port. You're just as worthy to be guildmaster. Besides, of the two of us, you're the...natural one." He said, looking down at his hand and flexing it, looking at it with a bit of guilt.

"Oi, hey, I thought we agreed to not pull that up again. You're just as natural as I am." Taiga said firmly before sighing and running his hand through his hair. "Fine, fine, I accept my new position or whatever. Though this does mean that Bison is gonna challenge me to a fight _again_ and it won't be my fault when Avalon has to fix him up again and then takes her frustrations out on you."

Itsuki simply smirked at his youngest brother.

A new chapter began that day, for both of the brothers, the town, and the guild currently holed up in the town's inn, eager to move in to their new guild hall and unaware of the dangers that lurked in the shadows.

Across the region, a village burned. People lay dead in the streets, children cried out, buildings crumbled.

A lone figure walked through the chaos, watching with glee as his crew did the work. He flipped a coin through his knuckles, stopping in the exact center of the square, a sinister grin inching its way up his face.

"Soon, my darlings. Our work is nearly complete." He muttered as he basked in the glow of the fires, ignoring the pleas and cries of many civilians as he simply stood and watched everything happening, not yet knowing of his own part in the battles

* * *

 **A/N: And end!**

 **Itsuki - Karaten  
**

 **Taiga Aquus - Karaten**

 **Mayor Sylvia - Karaten**

 **So, yeah, I've basically lost all interest in the storyline that I set up in Siren's Voice. However, that's not to say that I've lost interest in y'alls characters or their backstories. So, think of this as a kind of reboot/reset of Siren's Voice. If you want to just transfer your character over from the previous story, feel free to do so. If you want to make new characters, also feel free to do so.**

 **Just follow the rules on my profile and you'll be dandy! Also, I promise I will try to stay on top of this fic and actually update and stuff, so stay tuned for that!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
